


Dress Greys

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Greys

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in s3

“Thank you for inviting me” Laura smiled at him as she danced with him among the members of his crew. The music was soft in the background and was nearly drowned out by the chatter and laughter of those at the party.

  
  


“You deserve a night off as well and that’s what tonight is all about.” Laura’s dance partner replied.

  
  


“And it just so happened to coincide with Colonial Day?” Laura’s voice had a teasing tone to it. 

  
  


Bill smiled and kept on dancing. He tightened his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. 

  
  


She raised an eyebrow at him, unused to the intimate gesture outside of his quarters. 

  
  


“A few of my crew are being a bit obvious about staring at you.” He explained after correctly interpreting her look.

  
  


“Are you sure its not you?” she teased “After all you do cut a dashing figure in your dress uniform.” 

  
  


He merely rolled his eyes and as the song faded suggested “Why don’t I escort you back to my quarters?” with a glint in his eyes that she now knew well. 

  
  


Laura sighed. “I’ve got a meeting with the Quorum on Colonial One at 8am.”

  
  


Bill sighed as well. “To Colonial One then. We’ll just have to have an even earlier meeting.” 

  
  


“Oh? And just how do you plan to get that past Tory?”

  
  


“I might have mentioned in passing that I might need to see you for a breakfast meeting tomorrow.” Bill said this in her ear and as she shivered Laura could hear his grin.

  
  


“You’re incorrigible you know that?”

  
  


Bill snorted slightly before replying “Where you’re concerned anyway. Are you coming?”

  
  


“Not yet.”

  
  


His smirk mirrored hers as they turned to leave and weave their way out of the room.

  
  


They had walked a short distance before Laura stopped in the middle of the corridor. “This isn’t the way to the hanger deck.” The tone of her voice caused Bill to stop as well and the narrowing of her eyes demanded an explanation.

  
  


“I need to stop and change in order for our early meeting to work.” 

  
  


“Do you have to change? I mean you could just bring a spare uniform with you.” Laura stepped closer towards him as she pleaded.

  
  


Bill looked at her, not comprehending her logic. 

  
  


“Well you do cut a dashing figure.” Laura fingered his sash at the same time as she smiled widely, hoping he’d get the hint. 

  
  


He did. “Spare uniform it is.” 

  
  


Laura bit back her laughter as he practically ran the distance to his quarters.

  
  


They quickly made their way to the hanger bay after Bill returned with his uniform and found the normally busy bay almost deserted. “It’s just lucky the Cylons haven’t found us in a while.” Laura commented. 

  
  


“They are just enjoying the respite. Can’t blame them for that.” 

  
  


“I seem to recall I said something similar on New Caprica.” She smiled, teasing him once again. 

  
  


His retort was cut off as they were interrupted by one of the few pilots still on duty who insisted on flying them over. They exchanged a bemused look, knowing this trip would provide him with valued gossip to amuse the other pilots with, before nodding in agreement. Bill stepped onboard the raptor first, reaching out his hand to help her aboard and caressing her hand with his thumb.

  
  


The journey over seemed to crawl as they struggled to stay apart in front of the grinning pilot. After what seemed like an hour they made it to Colonial One which was as quiet as the hanger bay although neither commented on it this time as they were too focused on reaching the privacy of Laura’s office. 

  
  


She shut the curtain behind them and as soon as she heard Bill put his spare uniform down Laura spun around and pushed him backwards onto her cot. He landed with a soft thump and looked amused as she gathered her skirt in her hands and pulled it up so it resembled a miniskirt, barely covering her ass and showing off those oh-so-gorgeous legs. 

  
  


Laura then slipped off her shoes causing two more thumps and kneeled on the edge of the cot, one knee on either side of his legs. She leaned forward until she was on her hands and knees hovering above him. 

  
  


“Have I told you just how much I like you in your dress uniform?” 

  
  


Bill smirked as he took advantage of his vantage point to look unabashedly down her shirt. “They’re called Dress greys.” 

  
  


Laura rolled her eyes. “Looks like I still need a military advisor.” 

  
  


“No you don’t. You’ve got me.” Bill answered back causing Laura to smirk as well. She then stopped him from saying anything else by kissing him, her tongue parting his lips and then tangling with his. 

  
  


Bill’s hands found their way to her ass and pulled her body flush with his. She gasped into his mouth at the sudden movement while her hands worked the clasps on his sash. He decided to sit them up and she giggled slightly as the freed sash slowly fell off him and landed on the cot.

  
  


Laura was still straddling his legs as he decided she was over dressed. He gently pushed her off his lap and when she had stood up straight he smoothed her skirt out and unzipped it. He then pulled it down over her hips and let gravity take over as it slid down her long legs.

  
  


Laura stood there with a bemused expression as she waited to see what he did next. She didn’t have to wait long as Bill briefly caressed her bare thighs before standing up in front of her and proceeding to unbutton her shirt. 

  
  


It fell open to reveal her lacy white underwear and Bill’s face opened up in a wide grin as he took in her pale skin and soft curves. 

  
  


Laura pulled him closer and undid his uniform buttons whilst reclaiming his mouth. Both of their hands started rediscovering the other’s body; his touching soft skin and lace and hers feeling smooth cotton. 

  
  


Bill gradually moved them backwards, pushing ever closer to Laura, until her thighs bashed the edge of her desk whereupon she bit down on his lip in protest and he pulled away from her.

  
  


“Put your shoes on” Bill growled. 

  
  


Laura’s laughter rang out as she sauntered over to the edge of the cot and bent over from her hips to pick up her shoes giving him a fine view of her ass. She sat on her bed and leaned over slowly pulling on the shoes, exaggerating every movement and leaving him harder than ever and growling over her slow speed. By the time she eventually stood up she was smiling broadly at his reaction and he wasted no time in pulling her back towards him and once again pressing her against the desk. 

  
  


Bill ran his hands up and down her bare thighs again but this time caught the elastic of her panties and pulled them down as he went. They, too, fell to the floor and Laura stepped out of them before crooking her leg around his, allowing him to press even closer against her. 

  
  


Her hands started undoing his fly while Bill amused himself by sucking and licking on her neck and feeling the smooth skin of her back. There was a soft whoosh as Laura succeeded in undoing his trousers and they fell to the floor swiftly followed by his boxers. She then shifted her ass on her desk and brought both legs up around him causing Bill to moan against her neck as he nestled against her damp pubic hair. 

  
  


Laura arched her back, taking her neck away from the warmth of his mouth and Bill responded by slowly entering her until he could go no further. His hands moved though her hair to cradle her head and bring it closer to his. She closed the distance between them herself and once again their tongues were clashing. Her legs tightened around his waist and the heels of her shoes dug into the bare flesh of his thighs as he pulled out of her.

  
  


Laura groaned deep in her throat and he quickly thrust back in again, the desk moving slightly as her weight shifted. They quickly set up a rhythm, with him thrusting and retreating and her tightening her inner muscles around him as her position prevented her from moving her lower body otherwise. 

  
  


The sharpness of her heels set up a counterpoint for Bill and quickly brought him close to orgasm. He could feel she wasn’t as close however, so he slipped a hand down from her head to between their tightly packed lower bodies, caressing a lace-clad breast as he went. His fingers easily found their way to her clitoris and, slick with sweat and precum, began stroking in a matching rhythm with his hips.

  
  


The extra sensation had the desired effect as Laura moaned loudly into the quiet of her cabin. Her inner muscles contracted wildly as her orgasm washed over her and Bill’s thrusts became shallow and erraticas he too gave into the sensations.

  
  


As their orgasms subsided and their bodies relaxed Bill leaned forward, drained, as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. His mouth found her neck again and he gently kissed her soft skin before thinking out loud. “I should wear my dress greys more often.” 

  
  


Laura felt him smile against her neck, obviously pleased with himself, but her only response was a soft peal of laughter as they both untangled themselves and headed towards her cot.

  
   



End file.
